


At the camp

by AvatarQuake



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Gen, Missig Scene, Part I, introspective, teeny tiny mention of Glitch at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another missing scene from Part I. This is DG-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the camp

She didn't see anyone from the East Guild on the way to the camp, no matter how she tried or how much she called.

"Hey! Let me go!"

Soon they had reached camp.

It was build high on the trees, keeping them safe and hidden from enemies.

"DG watched from the net as they pulled a huge wooden birdcage closer to the bridge. Then, they opened the net underneath it.

"Get in!" the one painted blue ordered.

"What? No!"

"Get in, spy!" he ordered.

"I am not a spy!" DG said. "I already told you! I need to find my parents!"

Blue scoffed.

"What is that?" he demanded, taking off her locket before she could stop him.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"Get in the cage or we'll drop you."

DG grumbled and did as he wanted.

They left, called off to see something or other.

It didn't take long for them to come back though, and start asking her what she knew and what she was doing in their forest, whom did she report to and whether the Longcoat were near.

DG wondered when she'd wake up.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she kept telling them.

Not that it changed anything in how they treated her.

"A storm hit my house and some guys in coats ataacked me and my parents. I'm just a girl from Kansas!" she told them. "I don't know anything about rebelions and spies."

Through all of it, she had noticed that she wasn't alone in the cage and that her cage-mate was paying close attention.

' _Probably the most excitement he's seen in a while._ ' DG thought.

"Will Azkadellia attack from the east?" Red Hat asked.

' _There we go again._ ' DG thought.

"Who?" she asked.


End file.
